Secret Relation
by goldenladybugs
Summary: Oneshot .:. incest .:. AU .:. Hikaru definitely knew what the meaning of twins is. Literally, before he confessed his love to Kaoru.


**Title **Secret Relation

**Disclaimer **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing **Hikaru/Kaoru

**Rated** M

**Warning** Incest, Yaoi, a bit OOC, Semi AU, etc

# # #

"Don't let other people get to you, Kaoru," Hikaru murmured against his brother's hair as he sat with him at the edge of his bed and held him in an embrace in the comfort of his room. He had a window that was left partially open, and every now and then a cool breeze would blow and cause his curtains, spotted with stars and moon, to billow slightly. Of course, in the darkness of night at that late hour, they only looked like dark, vaguely-shaped spots. He pet the other side of his head comfortingly. "They don't know anything about us."

Kaoru let out a sigh and caught his gently hand in his hair, bringing it down to be held intimately in his lap. "But Hikaru...they were right, you know..."

He stood immediately, breaking their embrace harshly, and exclaimed almost shrilly as he looked at him in confusion and disbelief. "How can you _say_ that? You are my _twin_, Kaoru, so how could you agree with them in saying that our relationship was anything but natural?" His voice reached a sharp, rising note at the end.

"...Normal siblings don't have our kind of relationship," Kaoru uttered softly after an uncomfortable and tense pause.

"And what _kind of relationship_ would that be?" Hikaru put his hands on his hips, stern and impatient.

Kaoru fidgeted with his gloved fingers, still a bright red from the outfit he had him in earlier that today though they both had changed into sleepwear long ago. "They're not as..._close_ as we are," he breathed softly.

"Well too bad for _them_! Unlike other siblings, we're _twins_ - we're a _part_ of each other!" He sat back down beside him on the bed, not as upset as he had been when he left his side initially, and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "So our closeness is natural, you know? We have a good relationship, Kaoru, and other siblings are missing out if they don't have what we have."

He leaned into her body and rest a head onto her shoulder as he moved his arm to wrap around his middle intimately. "You weren't there to hear what those girls by the steps said, though, when you kissed me goodbye after school," Kaoru began, his voice soft and low.

"What," he interrupted as he planted a kiss on the top of his head, "a brother's not allowed to kiss his beloved brother goodbye when he can't stay afterschool with him? What kind of sad and cold world do those creeps live in?"

"It wasn't that..." he continued softly with his head still resting on her, "it was..._how_ you kissed me. It wasn't a normal brotherhood kiss, they said, but...how a boy would kiss his _boyfriend_. They said it was wrong and not natural, that it was...incest and homophobe."

Hikaru moved away from his brother slightly to make him look up at his serious expression that searched in his eyes for something. Finally he erupted into a smile and laughed, "Well you _are_ my boyfriend, aren't you?" When his lover's face contorted into substantive alarm, he revealed, "Kaoru, I'm just _kidding_! You're my brother...and that's more special to me. Besides, that kiss I gave you, _you_ didn't think it was wrong or unnatural, did you?"

"Well, _no_," Hikaru said in an effort to reassure that _he_ didn't think so, yet... "but, they...I don't know." He sighed and fidgeted with the collar of his nightshirt, "You're my _brother_, so..."

Without warning, he tilted her head and kissed him on the lips fully, having a small portion of his bottom lip in between his two - a kiss exactly like the one he had given to him earlier that day. After a few seconds - the same length of time - he broke away and looked at his brother steadily. "What did you think? Of the kiss just now."

Kaoru furrowed his elegant brows slightly. "Um, it was a kiss."

"You didn't think it was wrong or unnatural or anything?" he asked.

"No," he answered honestly as he wrapped his arm around his waist in familiarity and rest his hand on his hip, "it was a kiss, just like always. Why?"

Hikaru laughed. "Kaoru, you are truly dense sometimes! _You_ obviously didn't have a problem with me kissing you like that, so why are you letting what those stupid guys said get to you?"

"Well, I mean, it's like you said, we're _twins_, so...I mean--"

"I know what you mean," he said as Kaoru smiled at him warmly, "it's almost like your flesh is mine and mine yours. So it's _natural_ that we'd be this close, right?"

Hikaru nodded. "Right, but..." He looked crestfallen again. "Is it what _this_ is, then? Incest?"

He didn't answer him, not immediately - and not even verbally. After a few seconds of looking at him sadly and turning his thoughts over in his mind, Hikaru wrapped his arms around his lover's neck almost sensually, as he moved to hold his waist between his gloved hands gently, and leaned forward to kiss him again, this time with his mouth parted slightly; he received his kiss the same way as he had given it, like a mirror image. Licking his bottom lip first, his tongue entered his mouth slowly.

He ran his tongue around and alongside his own before receeding slightly. His lips partially closed around his brother's tongue as he sucked on it for a few seconds before he broke away with a smile like the moon.

"I love you, Kaoru," Hikaru said with his voice barely above a whisper, "so please...never leave me. Will you promise me that?"

When he nodded Hikaru kissed him again, and this time he guided him down on the mattress.

# # #

**A/N **Please do review~

Oh, if there are any mistakes and grammatical error, I'm terribly sorry because English isn't my main language. So please don't bear with it..

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**


End file.
